Lost In Dreams
by rubygurl
Summary: S+S fic with Sakura who has trouble sleeping so she ends up with Syaoran R+R
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these CCS characters, even though it'd be really fun if I did. And Christina Aguilera sings the song. OK, Sakura and everyone else are around 17-18, seniors in high school. (OK, I know that they start school a few years later in Japan, but just read it, will ya?) R+R.  
  
~Syaoran~  
  
She asked me to help her with her homework, not Eriol-kun or anyone else, but me! I can't believe it, how could I not say yes? She's the perfect angel! Her great smile and personality, she's the only one that cheers me up. But how will I get through it without embarrassing myself?  
  
~Sakura~  
  
Wow! That kick was awesome! I always knew that he was good at soccer. He moves so quickly, he looks so handsome. I can't believe that he actually agreed to help ME with my math homework. I can't believe that I actually got the nerve to ask him. Tonight, two hours, just by ourselves at his house. I can't wait! Though I know that I might be a bit uncomfortable around him, I want to ask him about… I don't know, but I trust him…I hope he'll agree to it, or at least help me.  
  
1 Lost in Dreams  
  
By Ruby gurl  
  
Sakura ahhed with the rest of the crowd and cheered as Syaoran shot yet another goal into the soccer net.  
  
The game ended quickly, with Tomoeda High winning, 20-6.  
  
"Great job. Syaoran-kun!" Sakura congratulated him as he wiped the sweat off his neck and forehead. He took a long gulp from his water bottle.  
  
"Arigato Sakura-chan," he replied.  
  
"Syaoran-kun!" a familiar voice called. He turned around to see Tomoyo waving at him. He slowed down to a walk, and let her catch up with him. Sakura went on ahead to his car and jumped in, waiting for him.  
  
"Syaoran-kun, Sakura's birthday is coming up on Sunday." Tomoyo waited for Syaoran to say something.  
  
He didn't.  
  
"Sakura's birthday," she repeated.  
  
"So?" he asked.  
  
"Think, Sakura's birthday, you know. She's turning eighteen this year." Tomoyo tried to get the message across to Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran thought about it. Sakura had hinted that it was coming up to him. But he still didn't know if she liked him yet. The seventeen-year old boy flipped his brown hair back.  
  
"Oh! I know now. Yeah, her birthday? Wait…" Syaoran froze. "Sunday?"  
  
"Yeah! Today's Friday, so that leaves you with a day to get Sakura something for it! You'd better move fast." Tomoyo shook her head at him disappointed.  
  
"Oh no! I completely forgot! What am I going to do?" Syaoran was panicking.  
  
"Hey, tough luck, I'm just the reminder person. I know that you'll come up with something," Tomoyo called back, her violet eyes sparkling, as she and Eriol headed home.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
"So, Sakura, what are you having trouble with?" Syaoran asked her, as they entered his apartment. Sakura looked around his room shaking her head.  
  
"Where's Wei? Your apartment looks awful! When was the last time you cleaned it?"  
  
Syaoran blushed slightly. "Umm… when Meilin was here," he said with his eyes on the floor.  
  
"Meilin left a year ago!" Sakura said in disbelief. Meilin had gone back home to get the engagement with Syaoran called off. She had decided not to mess around in the way of destiny.  
  
"I'd better clean all this up before I drown myself in your mess. Go do something else, like cook a dinner, will you?"  
  
"What if I don't want to?" Syaoran teased her as he sat up from his slouching position on the bed. "Won't your dad or Touya wonder where you are?" Syaoran asked Sakura.  
  
"Well, I already told them that I'd be at Tomoyo-chan's house," Sakura replied as she picked up the piles of clothes strewn around Syaoran's room. She stuck them in the laundry and started up the machine.  
  
Syaoran watched her move around as he started to boil some water. He frowned. Oh yeah, her birthday present. He'd better get something fast. What would Sakura want? Would she want something from him?  
  
"Ahh…" Sakura suddenly screamed. She calmed down as she realized the moving shadow was only a little spider that was enlarged by the lights. Syaoran picked it up and opened the front door. He gently put the spider outside. Sakura breathed out a sigh, and returned to dusting the furniture.  
  
Syaoran went back to cooking an herb-seasoned chicken that he was making. It was Sakura's favorite. As he waited for the chicken and rice to finish, he thought about what Tomoyo had pushed on him. Sakura's birthday… Now he had to go find a present for Sakura. What would she want?  
  
Maybe I'm finally ready to tell her how I feel about her.  
  
"Syaoran-kun, are you done with the food yet?" Sakura poked her head into the kitchen waking Syaoran up.  
  
"Umm…yeah," He replied as he saw that he had just missed burning the rice.  
  
As they sat down to eat, Syaoran noticed that Sakura was lost in thought. What was she thinking about? He wondered.  
  
How am I going to fall asleep tonight? Sakura wondered. She had been having sleeping problems lately, and it didn't help that no one would be home tonight. Sakura wasn't afraid of being by herself; it was just the creepy feeling that there was someone else in her house. Kero had gone to visit Spinerl in Europe. Spinerl and Ruby Moon had stayed in England while Eriol had returned for a 'short' visit.  
  
She noticed Syaoran studying her intently, and she blushed slightly under his gaze. She smiled at him sweetly. "That meal was delicious Syaoran-kun."  
  
"Arigato Sakura-chan," He replied as he ducked his head. He felt his face flush and he knew that it was red. "Now, to start on homework."  
  
"Uh-uh," Sakura replied. "First wash these dishes."  
  
"Umm… But I…I don't know how to do that," Syaoran said slowly.  
  
Sakura's eyes widened. She rolled her eyes. "How have you gotten on without Meilin?" she asked him as she started to let the water run.  
  
"Paper plates?" he replied looking down at his feet.  
  
Sakura sighed. "OK, this is really easy. Put some soap into the water. See bubbles come up." Syaoran scooped some up, and blew them into Sakura's face. She giggled.  
  
"Now, take the sponge, and rub it around the plate, and get off all of the food off." Syaoran awkwardly scraped some food off. Sakura laughed at his clumsy attempts. She put her arms around his, guiding them and scraping more food off.  
  
"Got it?" she asked him.  
  
"Yeah, I think so," he replied. Syaoran suddenly noticed how close he was to Sakura. Sakura suddenly realized the same thing, for she abruptly backed away, blushing.  
  
As he finished washing the dishes, Sakura headed back into his room.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"So, now you convert the formula into the graphing equation y=mx+b. OK?"  
  
"Umm, I think I actually got it. Is this right? Y=3/4x+5?"  
  
"Yeah," Syaoran replied. "Now, the 5 is also the y intercept, so you've gotta graph it on here."  
  
"OK, I think I got it now," Sakura said. "You can go do whatever now."  
  
Syaoran shrugged. "OK." He decided to go take a shower while Sakura finished the rest of her homework.  
  
He grabbed some clothes and started the water.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
As Syaoran finished putting on his clothes, he went to check on Sakura. Sighing, he spotted her on the bed, sprawled out and asleep. Her homework was completed on the desk. Smiling, he returned to the bathroom to finish brushing his teeth.  
  
Suddenly, he heard a loud scream. Running quickly back to his room, he found Sakura tumbling on the bed, screaming her lungs out.  
  
"Whoa! Sakura!" He shouted over her. He grabbed her and untangled her quickly, with her arms still flying around. Holding her close to him, he comforted her.  
  
"Hey, it's ok. It's ok. It was only a dream. It was only a dream."  
  
Gradually, Sakura's breathing calmed down. "Oh, Syaoran, it was totally awful! Onii-chan died in a plane crash before he reached the US, and then otou-san was killed by this weird creepy guy dressed all in black, and then it headed for me!"  
  
"Hey, it's ok," Syaoran repeated.  
  
"Oh, well, I'd better get on home," Sakura said as she noted the time. "It's twelve already. Thanks for your help with my homework."  
  
"Hey, wait a minute, didn't you say that both your onii-chan and otou-san were out of town?" Syaoran asked.  
  
Sakura looked down on the ground. "Umm…I guess I did," She admitted.  
  
"So there's no one home right now." Sakura nodded. "OK, you are going to stay here with me tonight. I think that you are having trouble sleeping. I don't think that it would be the best of ideas to let you go home by yourself," Syaoran said firmly.  
  
Sakura stared at him wide-eyed. "You want me to stay at your house until my family comes home?"  
  
Syaoran shrugged. "I guess. It's not that big of a deal, I mean…" Sakura cut him off with a big bear hug.  
  
"Thanks Syaoran! You're the best!"  
  
Syaoran blushed. What am I thinking? Why did I just let her stay? I must be going crazy. He grinned to himself. Going crazy? I already am, over her.  
  
Sakura gave him her best smile, and then returned to lying down on the bed. In a few minutes, she was asleep again. Syaoran stared quietly at her angelic face, and then tucked her into the bed. He decided to sleep on the couch.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Towards midnight, he heard another scream, and he instinctively headed towards his room. Sakura reached out for him, and he once again comforted her.  
  
"Syaoran, can you sleep with me tonight? It's so lonely, and I really can't fall asleep," Sakura said quietly after a few moments of silence. Syaoran gave Sakura a half-smile.  
  
"If it helps you to sleep, I guess I can. Hey, Sakura, is there anything that's bothering you at all? I mean, people with insomnia usually have something really heavy on their minds."  
  
"Oh, Umm…of course not. Well, maybe it's cuz onii-chan and otou-san are both gone," Sakura replied, trying to get Syaoran off her back. She couldn't let him know her true feelings, not yet. And why was she having trouble sleeping?  
  
"You trust me, right?"  
  
"Of course, Syaoran-kun. Why wouldn't I?" Sakura asked surprised.  
  
"OK, well, you'd better get to bed then," Syaoran said with a firm voice.  
  
When I'm lost, in the rain,  
  
In your eyes I know  
  
I'll find the light  
  
To light my way.  
  
When I'm scared,  
  
Losing ground,  
  
When my world is going crazy,  
  
You can turn it all around, yes  
  
And when I'm down  
  
You're there pushing  
  
Me to the top.  
  
You're always there givin'  
  
Me all you've got.  
  
Sakura grinned. "Great." She snuggled down comfortably on Syaoran, and wrapped her arms around him tightly. She fell asleep quickly again. Syaoran tried to relax, but it's very difficult to do that when the love of your life since fourth grade is sleeping on you.  
  
For a shield from the storm,  
  
For a friend for a love  
  
To keep me safe and warm,  
  
I turn to you.  
  
For the strength to be strong,  
  
For the will to carry on,  
  
For everything you do  
  
For everything that's true  
  
I turn to you, yes.  
  
When I lose the will to win  
  
I just reach for you and  
  
I can reach the sky again.  
  
I can do anything,  
  
Cuz your love is so amazing,  
  
Cuz your love inspires me.  
  
And when I need a friend  
  
You're always on my side,  
  
Givin' me faith to get me  
  
Through the night.  
  
For a shield from the storm  
  
For a friend, for a love  
  
To keep me safe and warm.  
  
I turn to you.  
  
For the strength  
  
To be strong for the will to carry on.  
  
For everything you do I turn to you.  
  
Finally, Syaoran gently put his arms around Sakura. Unconsciously, she snuggled closer to him and laid her head on his chest. This caused Syaoran to blush heavily and his breathing quickened. Finally, he fell asleep, looking right at her beautiful face.  
  
For the arms to be my  
  
Shelter through all the rain.  
  
For truth that will never change.  
  
For someone to lean on.  
  
For a heart I can rely  
  
On through anything.  
  
For the one who I can  
  
Run~ to ohhhhh yeah…  
  
I turn to you  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
It was around four in the morning when Syaoran woke up. Sakura was still sleeping peacefully, and he didn't want to wake her up. He gently pushed her arms off of him, and got up. After he changed his clothes, he started to make breakfast. He left a plate of pancakes out for Sakura, and then he left for sword practice.  
  
At the woods where he practiced, it was peaceful and quiet. It was far away from the roads and people so that few noises ever disturbed the quiet atmosphere. Warming up, Syaoran started with thrusts.  
  
What in the world am I going to buy Sakura? Will she totally blow me off though when I give a present to her? I still don't know if she likes me. She's only still at my house because Tomoyo's not home so she doesn't have anywhere to go. Plus, she was already at my house and she was way too lazy to go home. That's just her.  
  
All I am is a last resort. She doesn't even want me. Syaoran lost his concentration and tripped over a rock.  
  
Stupid, stupid, stupid! He told himself. If that had been a real enemy, you would've been dead by now. Don't think about her now. Focus here, Syaoran. If she really wanted you, she would've said something by now. You've already known her for about 10 years now.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sakura yawned, and opened her eyes. Not used to her surroundings, she stifled a scream just in time. She sat up in bed and glances at the clock.  
  
Only 5, it's so early! Well, I probably can't get to bed again anyway. She got up and stretched.  
  
Syaoran was gone, but he had left a note on the table with pancakes.  
  
"Mmm…" Sakura mumbled to herself as she ate the pancakes rapidly. Then she read the note:  
  
Sakura,  
  
Ohayou. I bet you're wondering where I am. Well, I'm practicing my sword skills and keeping in shape. I'll be back soon, so don't worry. If you want to leave, you can. I hope you slept well. See you later.  
  
Love,  
  
Syaoran  
  
Syaoran had debated on putting the love there at first, but he decided to do it. They were friends, as Sakura had said, so it wouldn't really matter. He would never know how much Sakura cherished that letter. She held it to her heart, and then gazed out the window.  
  
Of course I slept well. You were with me. Oh Syaoran, will you ever know how I feel about you? Why haven't I told you before? I don't know. But we are about to separate forever after this year; it's now or never,  
  
Now where would he go to practice? She thought to herself. Probably somewhere secluded. Hmm… Oh I know, probably in the woods. Hey, I'll go look for him.  
  
As she walked to the woods, she thought about the fact that her birthday was coming up. Would Syaoran get her a present? He had sometimes before, of course she figured that Tomoyo had probably pushed him a bit, but still, it was the thought that counted. Why would he though? Sakura pushed the thought away.  
  
He would definitely get her a present, that is unless he had forgotten what day it was, and he would never do that.  
  
"Ohayou Syaoran!" she greeted him as she saw him through the bushes. Startled at the sudden interruption, Syaoran lost his concentration and fell.  
  
"Oops." Sakura giggled. "Sorry."  
  
"'S'ok." Syaoran replied. "What are you doing here anyway? I told you I'd be right back."  
  
"Well, I was getting a bit bored." Now that Sakura thought about it, why hadn't she stayed back at his house and searched through all of his stuff? For something interesting, such as who he liked. Not that he kept a journal or anything, but something that might give proof to her of his love for someone.  
  
Wait, what am I thinking? Why would I want to know about that kind of stuff? Am I going insane or what? I don't like him, do I?  
  
"Well, I'm just about done, so let's head back to my place again." Syaoran said.  
  
"No, it's ok, I want to see you practice." Sakura pleaded with him.  
  
"Oh, I don't think you really want to. It's pretty boring, I just do the exercises." Syaoran said as he started to walk towards his apartment.  
  
"Party pooper." Sakura retorted as she followed him back.  
  
Syaoran hid a smile as he noticed how childish Sakura could still be. Sure, they were about to graduate from high school and she had matured, but he could still see the playful Sakura inside. The real Sakura though, had recently been hidden from him, deep inside her. He wondered what was bothering her so much.  
  
Why isn't she talking to me as much now? Doesn't she trust me? Or is it because she loves someone else now, and all I am is Li Syaoran, the guy that she used to capture Clow Cards with. If I hadn't been in the Li clan, we wouldn't ever have met, and even if we had, I would just be another guy here. She wouldn't even have given me a second glance. All I am is a bother to her.  
  
In frustration, Syaoran slammed his fist down, connecting it with a tree branch. //CRACK//  
  
"Oops," Syaoran sighed as he saw how the tree had been split in half.  
  
"Syaoran-kun, are you ok?" Sakura asked him concerned. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing!" Syaoran snapped as he woke from his thoughts. Oops. He thought to himself as he realized who he had just said that to.  
  
"OK." Sakura turned around, hurt.  
  
Sighing, Syaoran walked behind her, following her to his house. Trying to think of a way to apologize, his thoughts went once again to her birthday present. He reminisced all of their old memories together, and how he felt when he was with her. Suddenly, as they passed the new department store, he glanced inside and saw something.  
  
Without saying a word, he disappeared into the store.  
  
Unable to keep the silence, Sakura turned around. "Syaoran-kun, I…" where'd he go? She sighed. I knew he was getting bored of me. I'd better go home now.  
  
~*~An Hour Later~*~  
  
Syaoran proudly exited SOGO with a huge blue and white bag of things that he had bought. Hurrying home, he remembered that he had deserted Sakura when he had gone into the store.  
  
Groaning, he rushed home. Sakura was already gone, though she had left a note.  
  
Konnichi wa Syaoran  
  
I'm heading home since I guess I'm too much of a burden for ya. (Eh? No you aren't) Anyway, 'nii-chan is coming home tonight. (Yeah right, what a lie! Don't you think that I'd know you well enough by now Sakura) thanks for all of your help. (I helped you? You helped me. I had you near me) Sayonara  
  
~Sakura  
  
Sighing, Syaoran took his present for Sakura out. He ran his hand over the soft, velvet, and blue surface of the case. Slowly, he opened it again to make sure that it was there. Grinning, he flipped his cell open to call Tomoyo.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura shivered slightly as she jumped into her bed. It was lonely and cold in her house with no one there. Kero was gone too, along with Yue. They had all headed to England.  
  
Sighing, she thought about Syaoran. "I wonder what he was going into SOGO for." Sakura was curious and dying to know.  
  
Well, at least my birthday is tomorrow. I'll finally be eighteen, but who will I celebrate with? Everyone's busy. I know Syaoran will forget too.  
  
Sakura heard a creak by the door. She jumped up and grabbed her necklace. She felt the familiar presence of someone, but she ignored it.  
  
As the door swung open, Sakura jumped on the person  
  
"Hey!" She heard Syaoran's voice as he swung her off him, and then quickly controlled his swing and brought her down gently on the bed.  
  
"What are you doing in my house?" Sakura demanded.  
  
"Eh…" Syaoran sweat dropped and turned red thinking of a good excuse too.  
  
"Well?" Sakura asked impatiently.  
  
"Eh, eh, well, I thought that you might have trouble sleeping again, so I came over to see if I could help."  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes, but she was touched. He cares about me.  
  
"Like how?"  
  
"Oh, I found an old recipe that should help to relieve your stress." Syaoran rummaged through some stuff in his backpack, and finally pulled out some herbs.  
  
"Here," Syaoran said gruffly as he handed them to her, avoiding her eyes. "Lavender, Rose, Chamomile, and Sage. They're supposed to help you relax and lull you to sleep. I'll wake you up if you fall asleep in the tub."  
  
"By what, coming into the bathroom?" Sakura asked slyly.  
  
Syaoran blushed. "Na…ni? No! Eh…you know what I mean."  
  
Sakura smiled at him sweetly. "I know exactly!"  
  
Syaoran grinned. "Thanks."  
  
"Yeah, I know exactly what goes on in those perverted minds of guys these days. Hoe, just waiting for an opportunity to see girls without their clothes on!" Giggling to herself, Sakura walked off to the bathroom leaving a very red and stuttering Syaoran in her room.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
As Sakura relaxed in her tub, she thought about Syaoran. He had been very caring, coming over to help her with her problems. How did he really feel about her? How did she feel about him?  
  
Do I love him? Do I? I've known him for such a long time…what are my true feelings about him? I used to think that I liked him, but now? But do I love him? After all that we've been through, after all that he's done for me. How can I not love him? How can I not trust him with everything? But how does he feel about me? Am I just another girl that he feels that he had a duty to protect? Am I just a person in his life who will pass out of it as soon as this year is over? I want to know, no. I need to know. I need to!  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"You know what Syaoran-kun, it did help, a bit. I think that I feel a lot better now," Sakura said as she stepped out of the bathroom. Her auburn hair was still a bit damp, but she did feel a lot better.  
  
Syaoran almost regretted that he had helped her. Now he wouldn't be able to sleep by her. Her warm body next to him, he liked having her near him.  
  
"But…can you still stay with me?"  
  
"Me?" Syaoran asked pointing to himself.  
  
"NO! I meant Eriol-kun, he's right behind you!"  
  
Syaoran whirled around and was met by emptiness. "Sakura!"  
  
Giggling, Sakura ducked the pillow that Syaoran threw at her and quickly picked up another one. The pillow fight didn't last too long, and Syaoran quickly beat Sakura.  
  
"OK, time for bed." Sakura said, panting, to Syaoran as she pointed at the clock. It showed 11:37.  
  
Sighing, Syaoran nodded. He exited the room to shower, and he saw Sakura slump into her bed, exhausted.  
  
He grinned. His angel…  
  
"Syaoran-kun, hurry up. I'm waiting for you," he heard Sakura say in a soft voice.  
  
He quickly took a shower since he didn't want to keep her delayed.  
  
"Syaoran?" he heard Sakura's voice as he headed towards her room.  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Please?" Sakura asked him, her eyes genuinely scared. As he entered the blankets, he felt her snuggle up to him.  
  
"Sakura, why are you doing this?" Syaoran asked suddenly.  
  
"Hoe? Doing what?"  
  
"Trusting me, letting me be near you, being friendly to me."  
  
"Syaoran, I trust you. I need to." Sakura laughed. "If I didn't, then I'd probably be dead by now. I need you Syaoran, and you're a close friend."  
  
"Is that all?" Syaoran whispered quietly, "Just another guy in your life?"  
  
Sakura was surprised at Syaoran's words, the same ones that she had been wondering.  
  
"Am I just another girl in your life?" she whispered to Syaoran.  
  
"Sakura…" she ignored him, and lay back, her head on his shoulder. His arm automatically came up to support her.  
  
"Thanks Syaoran," Sakura mumbled as she fell asleep. Syaoran sighed. Tomorrow was her birthday, he had bought her a present, but what was she going to think? What had just gone on between them? Did Sakura feel the same way about him as he did about her?  
  
My life is so complicated! Syaoran thought to himself right before he fell asleep.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura woke up the next morning to the smell of pancakes frying in the kitchen downstairs. Quickly, she changed, and then headed downstairs to greet Syaoran.  
  
"Ohayou!" she called to him.  
  
"Hey birthday girl! Happy Birthday!" Syaoran told her.  
  
"Hey, you remembered!" Sakura said happily.  
  
"How could I not?" Syaoran asked her.  
  
Sakura quickly dug into her pancakes, finishing them all rapidly.  
  
Syaoran took her out that day, but didn't give her the present. They went to the park, went on a boat ride, rode the Ferris wheel, hung out at the skateboarding park, went shopping for a bit, and then ended back at Sakura's house. It was late again, and Syaoran still hadn't given Sakura her birthday present. They sprawled out on her couch.  
  
"Sakura, I know that I haven't given you a present yet, but…" Sakura cut him off.  
  
"Just spending the day with you was enough Syaoran. I had so much fun, I think that this might be one of the best birthdays that I have ever had!" she hugged Syaoran tightly.  
  
"Well, Sakura, you haven't seen my present yet," Syaoran said.  
  
"Syaoran?"  
  
"Mm?" he asked.  
  
"About your question last night, why'd you ask?"  
  
"Well…" Syaoran stared deeply into Sakura's eyes.  
  
"Sakura…" he hesitated. He decided to not explain, just do it. Suddenly, he brought his lips down on Sakura's. She was surprised, but returned it. It was gentle and relaxing to Sakura, touching to Syaoran. They broke away to get a breath.  
  
"I love you." Syaoran whispered to Sakura.  
  
"You don't know how long I've waited to hear those words from you," Sakura murmured to him. "I love you too Syaoran."  
  
Not knowing what to do next, Syaoran glanced at Sakura. Knowingly, she pulled him to her and kissed him again.  
  
As they broke away, Syaoran groped around in his pocket. He drew out the case and moved away from Sakura.  
  
Bending down on his knees, he faced Sakura, his amber eyes serious.  
  
"Kinomoto Sakura, will you…will you marry me?" he asked softly.  
  
"Oh, Syaoran! I will!" Sakura replied, just as softly. Her emerald eyes danced with joy. Syaoran flipped open the case.  
  
Inside was a delicate ring that fit perfectly on Sakura's ring finger as Syaoran gently slipped it on. It was inlaid with three diamonds and gorgeous.  
  
"Syaoran…" Sakura didn't know what else to say, so she just leaned forward and caught Syaoran up in another kiss.  
  
"I'll be with you always and forever," Syaoran whispered into Sakura's ear.  
  
"I know," she replied. "I love you too Syaoran."  
  
"Now the only hard thing is explaining to your dad and brother."  
  
"Explain what?" Without turning around, they both knew exactly who had just spoken.  
  
"Kinomoto-san?"  
  
"Touya?"  
  
Hey, I just was really bored, so I wrote a short fic since I've got writer's block right now on another one of my stories. It really gets me crazy when it happens. Anyway, yeah, of course Sakura and Syaoran end up together! Aww, and they got married, well, engaged. Anyone like it? please R+R  
  
~Ruby 


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry everyone! I haven't even thought about this fic until I was going through all of my stories online, and I flipped to fanfic, and I was like, OMG, I should write something!  
  
So here it is, even though I wrote this really fast and it really isn't that great.well.anyway.here we go.  
  
"Now the only hard thing is explaining to your dad and brother."  
  
"Explain what?" Without turning around, they both knew exactly who had just spoken.  
  
"Kinomoto-san?"  
  
"Touya?"  
  
Lost in Dreams Chapter 2  
  
By RubyGurl  
  
Disclaimer: yeah yeah, I don't own the CCS characters, CLAMP does  
  
Syaoran didn't even dare to turn around.  
  
"Umm.onii-chan! Otou-san, you're home!" Sakura greeted them as she ran up to hug her brother and her dad.  
  
They both greeted her warmly, but Touya kept a watchful eye on Syaoran.  
  
"And what, may I ask, are you doing in my house, Li Syaoran?" Touya glared angrily at Syaoran. "And what are you going to explain to me?" He was just about ready to explode; the only thing keeping him was that his father was there.  
  
Syaoran glared back just as strongly. "It's Sakura's birthday and since everyone else is busy, I came over to keep her company."  
  
"WHAT?" Touya screeched. The little brat stayed all day with kaijou, and he's actually telling me? OK, something's wrong here and I want to know what it is!  
  
"Sakura-chan, how have you been doing?" Fujitaka asked her pleasantly, completely oblivious to the heated battle going on between his son and his unknown future son-in-law.  
  
"Fine otou-san, I was fine all by myself, especially with the help of Syaoran-kun.otou-san."  
  
"Hai Sakura-chan?"  
  
"Well.you see." Sakura was unable to continue.  
  
Touya glared intensely at Syaoran still, unable to figure anything out. Then, accidentally, he noticed the ring on Sakura's finger. He flipped out.  
  
"AAAH! SAKURA! WHAT'S THAT ON YOUR FINGER? THAT'S NOT ON YOUR RING FINGER, IS IT? ON YOUR LEFT HAND RING FINGER! WHAT'S IT DOING THERE? DO NOT EVEN THINK ABOUT TELLING ME THAT."  
  
Sakura took a deep breath. "Otou-san, 'nii-chan. Syaoran just proposed to me, and I said yes."  
  
Fujitaka grinned. "Oh, my little Sakura is all grown up now. And you're going to get married! Congratulations!" He swept her up into a hug. Touya just stood, gaping at the happy family with astonishment and surprise and growing rage.  
  
Well, I guess that.my little sister is all grown up now.I'm gonna miss her.that little kaijou.so that brat won anyway.I knew that it was going to happen.why can't I just let her go? Well.if I really want to, I guess I could stalk Syaoran out. He's gotta mess up sometime to other, right?  
  
Touya felt a little tap on his shoulder, and he turned around. "Yukito!"  
  
"Isn't love just so beautiful?" he said, looking blissfully over at Sakura and Syaoran.  
  
"I guess," Touya replied, sighing in defeat.  
  
"Yes, it is. And true love, which is what they have, is almost impossible to find these days. Stop being so overprotective. You know that they are perfect for each other. They love each other deeply."  
  
Touya nodded. "OK, OK I get it. I won't bother them, I'll be a nice brother."  
  
"Good, you know that you were too protective on her, don't you?"  
  
"I was just so afraid for her, I didn't want to see her hurt at all, and I failed anyway," Touya said, berating himself.  
  
"You didn't fail in anything," Yuki calmly said. "Sakura-chan still loves you, and you can tell from the way that they look at each other that they are in deep love. He won't hurt her at all."  
  
"'Nii-chan!" Sakura ran up to him. "Can you be the best man at the wedding then? Please?"  
  
Touya sighed as he remembered.  
  
He remembered how he had carefully watched Syaoran all through middle and high school. He had inspected Syaoran ever so closely, waiting for him to make a mistake, just one. But he had never seen any. He was still afraid of his little sister being taken away, but he knew that he was being very over protective. He saw how close Sakura and Syaoran had become. Syaoran had become a handsome, mature young man. Touya looked at Sakura's anxious face, with happiness mixed in the back and then at the face of Syaoran. He saw in it a mixture of happiness, tenderness, love and hope. He knew then that it would be safe to let Sakura go to the 'Chinese brat.'  
  
"I would be honored to.kaijou!"  
  
Sakura grinned at him, taking her pet name in stride.  
  
"Love you 'nii-chan!"  
  
"Love you too."  
  
Fujitaka watched his two children with love and pride. He knew that Sakura would be fine with the young man from Hong Kong, to whom he was distantly related. He wondered how Sakura's grandfather would feel, and how Sonomi would react when she found out that Sakura was going to be married off so early.just like Nadeshiko.Fujitaka sighed heavily.  
  
He gazed adoringly at a picture of his late wife. She was smiling up at the camera, dressed in a beautiful purple dress.  
  
I'm still with you.Fujitaka. His head snapped up.  
  
"I still love you.Nadeshiko," he whispered.  
  
"Kero-chan!" Sakura shouted as she ran up the stairs. She had felt him enter her room and was bursting with excitement.  
  
"Sakura-chan, be careful! I just got a new game from Suppi-chan," Kero shouted at her as she wrapped him in a tight hug.  
  
"Kero-chan! Syaoran and I are getting married!" Sakura shouted happily.  
  
"WHAT?" Kero screamed.  
  
"Yeah, he just proposed to me! What do you think?"  
  
"Figures, that lil' Brat was gonna get ya in the end, well, I knew you guys were gonna end up together. It's fate," Kero announced as he set up his new game.  
  
"Kero-chan!" Sakura yelled at him, hurt that he wasn't making a bigger deal out of it.  
  
"Sakura, I already knew that you guys were gonna get together, let's say that a lil' birdie already told me, ok, so I'm happy for you guys, ok, and I'm going to your wedding and be prepared for Suppi to turn up too." Kero said with a wink. Then he sat down to play his game.  
  
(Ruby- some people never change.  
  
Kero- HEY! I take that personally!  
  
Ruby- you were supposed to! ^_^)  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
"Xiao didi (lil' bro), what's this I hear about you getting engaged and married?" Li Feimei shouted at her little brother.  
  
"Hey, let me talk to him!" Syaoran heard his other sister, Li Fuutie scream.  
  
"He always liked me the best!" Li Fanren shrieked.  
  
"Hello Syaoran." Li Shiefa said calmly as she picked up the phone while her other three sisters bickered.  
  
"Ni hao jiajia.(hey big sister)" Syaoran said. "Yes, I got engaged, and I'm going to get married in maybe.a month?"  
  
"Who's the lucky bride?" Syaoran heard Feimei shout out in the background.  
  
"Her name's Kinomoto Sakura," Syaoran announced.  
  
"Oh, the girl that you were fighting against for the cards? You fell for her?" Shiefa asked in surprise.  
  
"Is that who the picture in your room is of?" Fanren asked slyly.  
  
"Hey! I locked my door! You went in my room?" Syaoran asked calmly, though all four of his sisters could hear the threat that was subtly hidden in there.  
  
"." no one answered.  
  
"Let me talk to Ma-Ma." Syaoran waited patiently on the phone for his mother to get on.  
  
"Li Syaoran! You are getting to a girl whom I've never met and probably never will until the wedding day without any permission from the Elders and absolutely no input from your mother?" his mother asked him over the phone sternly without any prelude.  
  
"Ma-Ma.well.yes, I am."  
  
"Great! I knew you would be the one who would do that! I'll bring all of the girls over next week, so they can all compare dresses with her. They've all been waiting to go somewhere nice, like a party or wedding. You're lucky that you caught them all here, you know, since they're all married now."  
  
"Yes, Mother, if I can recall a certain someone, ahem, dragged me to all of their weddings," Syaoran said.  
  
"Aww, but you looked so cute dressed up!" Fuutie yelled out in the back.  
  
"Yeah, I can't wait to see him at his wedding all cute and dressed up in a tux!"  
  
"Aww!!!"  
  
Syaoran sweat-dropped. "You know, Mother, jia jia min (sisters) I really need to go now.bye, zai jian!"  
  
He quickly hung up.  
  
* ~ * ~ Next Morning ~ * ~ *  
  
"Ohayou, Daidouji Tomoyo, moshi moshi?"  
  
"Ohayou Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura greeted her pleasantly.  
  
"Sakura-chan, how are you?"  
  
"Fine! Tomoyo-chan, can you meet me at the park in like, ten minutes? I have great news!"  
  
"Ooh, we've gotta dress you up in a pretty costume then, and everything!"  
  
"Alright," Sakura said.  
  
"Bye then." Tomoyo said as she hung up, puzzled. Sakura must be a good mood to agree to wear one of my costumes so easily.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo yelled.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan! You'll never believe this!"  
  
"Happy birthday Sakura-chan! OK, what won't I believe?"  
  
"Well.Syaoran-kun, you know how he was with me all the time? Well.umm. last night, he proposed to me!"  
  
Tomoyo clasped her hands together in excitement. "Really? You said yes, right? You better have said yes!"  
  
"Of course I said yes! And can you be my maid of honor, OK?"  
  
"Well, no, I don't know. I think I'd be better at making all of the outfits for your wedding, that would be so much fun!"  
  
"Sakura nodded. "OK, then who should I ask to be my maid of honor?"  
  
Tomoyo thought for a moment and then whispered something into Sakura's ear. She smiled brightly and hugged Tomoyo tightly.  
  
"Love you lots Tomoyo-chan! That's a great idea!"  
  
"I know, I love you too. I can't believe that you're getting married already!"  
  
"Well, you know that you and Eriol are next!" Sakura said slyly. Tomoyo blushed.  
  
"No, I don't know."  
  
"Of course you will!" Sakura encouraged her.  
  
"I hope so.when's the wedding set for?"  
  
"In about a month, since Syaoran doesn't want to wait that long, but we need to contact everyone to actually come to the wedding. His mother, my mother-in-law soon I guess, is coming next week with all of his sisters."  
  
"OK, I get it. I'll have everything ready soon! Plus, I'll call Eriol too." Tomoyo ran back to her limo, happy for Sakura.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
"Hoe!" Sakura whined. "So many people!"  
  
"Well, we have to invite all the people from the Li Clan, and all the important people that we are connected to, they'd be very upset if they heard that the apparent Li Clan Leader is married and they weren't invited to the wedding."  
  
"Alright," Sakura murmured. Syaoran looked up to see her staring at him with a smile on her face. He grinned at her and quickly leaned over to graze her lips teasingly.  
  
She tilted forward to deepen the kiss, but he gently pushed her away.  
  
"Sakura, look at all of this stuff that we need to do before the wedding, which is now in two weeks!" Syaoran reminded her.  
  
"Alright." Sakura said, a bit crestfallen.  
  
"Besides, we always have tonight," Syaoran added, with a smirk.  
  
"Are you suggesting something?" Sakura asked, a tiny smile creeping up to her mouth.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Ooh, I can't wait!" Sakura whispered. Syaoran gave her a cocky grin.  
  
* ~ * ~ Wedding Day ~ * ~ *  
  
"Oh no! What happened to the veil? Where are the flower girls? Where are the rings? Is everyone here? Is the reception OK?"  
  
"Calm down Sonomi, everything's going to be alright!" Fujitaka told her patiently.  
  
She turned to look at him, glaring ferociously, but everything melted away as she saw Sakura slipping into her wedding gown with Tomoyo helping her.  
  
"Wow! She's so beautiful, just like Nadeshiko!" Sonomi sighed.  
  
"Yeah," Fujitaka sighed. Sakura did look just like Nadeshiko, they were both so beautiful.  
  
  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, do I look OK? Do you think that everyone will be here?"  
  
"Sakura-chan, you look lovely! You're going to do fine, don't worry about a thing. Today's your big day, don't worry about anything."  
  
"I'll try," Sakura sighed.  
  
Rika, Chiharu and Naoko all entered together, dressed in matching outfits of lavender silk cloth. Yamazaki and Terada were both dressed up in elegant tuxes.  
  
Modernly, Sakura was clad in a pastel pink dress that flowed down onto the floor. A ring of cherry blossoms was woven into her hair, and her emerald eyes were matched with tiny green flowers on her dress.  
  
Waving to them, Sakura smiled brightly. Tomoyo was right. This was her most important day. She didn't want to ruin it by worrying about nothing.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
The red-eyed girl waited impatiently for her ride to come.  
  
As the motorcycle roared up to the curb of the airport, she sighed in relief. She quickly checked her watch.  
  
"Finally! We've only got an hour left! Let's go!"  
  
"Sorry, there was a lot of traffic on the way here."  
  
"Well, let's go!"  
  
Rapidly, they roared off.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Sakura paced up and down patiently enough, waiting to see Syaoran. No one would let her see him until she had to walk down the aisle. She was scared and nervous. Tomoyo was trying to soothe her gently.  
  
"Sakura-chan, you only have half an hour left, don't worry so much."  
  
"Only half an hour left, and she still isn't here!"  
  
"Well, if she doesn't make it, we can use Naoko, Rika, or Chiharu also." Tomoyo pointed out to Sakura.  
  
"I know, but I really wanted her to get here.where is she?"  
  
Tomoyo sighed. Sakura sat down, trying to calm down.  
  
Suddenly, she sat straight up.  
  
"Oh NO! NOT now!"  
  
"What is it?" Tomoyo asked her.  
  
"A card."  
  
"What? I thought that they were all captured already!"  
  
"Well.maybe I am just making things up in my head."  
  
"You've been under a lot of stress Sakura-chan, it's understandable.but maybe you'd better check with Eriol or even Li-kun."  
  
"I guess.how long do I have until the wedding starts, just in case it really is a Clow card?"  
  
"About half an hour, I just said that Sakura-chan!"  
  
"Alright.be back soon!"  
  
"Be careful Sakura-chan, that dress."  
  
Sakura was already gone. Tomoyo wasted no time in grabbing her camera and running after her.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Sakura met Syaoran, running across the path. They were both dressed in their wedding outfits.  
  
Syaoran nodded in answer to Sakura's unspoken question, even though his mind was going blank at the sight of Sakura. He knew that traditionally, the bride and groom weren't supposed to see each other until they ceremony started. But she just took her breath away.  
  
"I felt it too. I thought that they were all captured!" he said breathlessly. "You're beautiful, Sakura!"  
  
"Nope, there's still one out." Sakura said, blushing at Syaoran's last statement.  
  
Sakura heard Kero's voice behind her.  
  
"KERO, you're back!"  
  
"The card." Syaoran prompted.  
  
"Oh yeah, there are still some of them floating out around.and Sakura is able to make her own cards too."  
  
"OK, then let's go after it now!" Syaoran said. Cards floating around my a$$! The strong ones were left out for a reason. Great, I hope nothing happens to Sakura, it would suck for her to get hurt on her wedding day. I know she's waited forever for this. I better watch her extra closely.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
"Sakura, watch out!" Syaoran cried out as the card hurled another ball of liquid stuff at her.  
  
Sakura ducked quickly and the liquid burned into a tree, immediately liquidizing it.  
  
"Syao.Syaoran-kun!" Sakura screamed as another ball thing came hurtling at her. She was too stunned at what the first one had done to even think about moving.  
  
"Sakura!" Syaoran screamed, running towards her.  
  
"Shield!" she screamed out impulsively, but Syaoran had already planted himself in front of her, and the ball hit him on the chest. He fell down, on the ground and lay still, unmoving.  
  
"SYAORAN!" Sakura screamed for her love.  
  
The lizard dashed at Sakura, but slammed into the shield instead. Surprised, it fell backwards onto the ground.  
  
"Sakura, capture it now!" Kero yelled at her.  
  
"What card is it? The Lizard?"  
  
Slowly, the card dissipated into a card that floated gently into Sakura's outstretched hand.  
  
"Lizard?"  
  
"Worry about it later, right now, we've gotta get back to the wedding!" Tomoyo yelled at them.  
  
Sakura ran to Syaoran's side. "Syaoran!"  
  
"Sakura.are you OK?"  
  
"Silly, of course I am, but you aren't!"  
  
"Well, I did what I'm supposed to do. I protect you." Syaoran said weakly. He managed to muster a grin.  
  
"Syaoran!"  
  
"I love. you Sakura."  
  
"Syaoran, do you remember when I couldn't fall asleep, and I went to you? And then I had to go home, I couldn't fall asleep." Sakura said sobbing softly, tears running down her cheeks fully.  
  
"I remembered what it felt like to fall asleep in your arms, knowing that I was safe from all of life's monsters because you were there. After all the nights of constant affection with, it was so hard to sleep alone. Without your arms around me, without your sweet breath on my neck, I was vulnerable. I was susceptible to all of life's obstacles. So I waited that one night. I knew that you would come, and you did. I was so happy! But now.Syaoran."  
  
"Sakura, I felt so happy.when.when you came to me for help, that I was the one privileged enough to help you.I was happy then.and I'm happy now.because you are here. That's all I need to make me happy." He smiled one last time, and then his eyes closed.  
  
"Syaoran!" Sakura cried out again, her tears mingled in he air, and were all suddenly swept up into a whirlwind.  
  
Tomoyo watched them silently with Kero, ever taping, though tears were running down her cheeks too.  
  
Great, her wedding day, and she gets put through all of this. she thought to herself sadly.  
  
Unknown to Tomoyo, a pink aura had surrounded both Sakura and Syaoran. A gust of wind swept into Syaoran, pushing Sakura back.  
  
"Syaoran!" Sakura screamed.  
  
He opened his eyes.  
  
Sakura gasped. "Syaoran.are you ok?"  
  
"Gomen ne, hai, I am Sakura-chan!" Syaoran murmured, sitting up.  
  
"Syaoran!" Sakura smiled as she realized that a new card had appeared in her hand. Love.  
  
"I love you Sakura!" Syaoran whispered into her ear as she wrapped him into a tight hug.  
  
"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo prompted her. "Hurry up, you guys are almost late!"  
  
"GO!" Kero yelled.  
  
"Umm.Tomoyo-chan, we really don't look that great right now." Sakura said slowly as she took in how she and Syaoran looked.  
  
"Well, that's why I made backup outfits, hurry up! Li-kun, Eriol-sama already had yours back at the church, Sakura-chan, hurry up!"  
  
Everyone rushed off, with only ten minutes left until the wedding was supposed to start.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Sakura greeted Meilin with a big hug.  
  
"Meilin, you made it! I knew that you would be the best one for this." Meilin twirled around in a pretty lavender dress and Sakura had slipped into a pale green one. Tomoyo wouldn't make her a white one because she said white looked too plain. And now that Sakura looked at her dress, she agreed with Tomoyo.  
  
"Sakura-chan, you look absolutely beautiful!" Tomoyo and Meilin both said simultaneously. The three of them smiled at each other.  
  
"Congratulations Sakura-chan!" Meilin told her.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Sakura-chan, let's go!" Tomoyo pushed her gently towards the door where her father was waiting patiently. She smiled at her father.  
  
"I've waited such a long time for this Sakura-chan, I'm so proud of you!" he said to her, giving her a tight hug.  
  
"I love you too otou-san!" she said. He smiled down at his only daughter.  
  
"The one thing that I regret is that okaa-san could not see this," Sakura said sadly.  
  
"But she's definitely watching us right now!" her father assured her. Sakura beamed up at him.  
  
"I believe you." She entered into the chapel, on the walkway. Syaoran stared at her, amazed at how beautiful she looked. Her dress matched her eyes and half of her beautiful hair was pulled up into a bun, while the rest of it streamed down.  
  
Even though the last outfit had been gorgeous, she looked even lovelier in this outfit. He silently thanked his god for providing him with this lovely angel and for her best friend, Tomoyo, who could make her so lovely.  
  
Sakura smiled shyly at Syaoran. As she reached the altar, she held out her hand for Syaoran to take it. Neither of them paid any attention to what the priest was saying only concentrating on each other. Their eyes held only true love for one another.  
  
"Kinomoto Sakura, do you take Li Syaoran, as your lawfully wedded husband to love forever till death do you part?"  
  
"I do!"  
  
"Do you, Li Syaoran, take Kinomoto Sakura, as your lawfully wedded wife, to love forever till death do you part?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good, if anyone has any objection to this marriage, let them speak now or forever hold their peace.Alright, you may now kiss the bride!"  
  
Syaoran stared deeply into Sakura's eyes, hesitating to actually make the first move.  
  
"Oh, kiss her already, you fool!" they both heard Meilin's voice coming out from the audience.  
  
"Should I?" Syaoran asked Sakura teasingly as he gently lifted up her thin veil.  
  
"Yeah, kiss me already." Sakura whispered to him.  
  
Grinning, Syaoran leaned in, gently meeting his lips to Sakura's. Even if it wasn't their first kiss, Sakura was met by emotions that she would never be able to describe.  
  
Syaoran's kisses melted her to the floor, leaving her gasping for breath.  
  
"Syaoran, watch it. We're still in front of everyone now," she whispered to him as she gently nuzzled his ear.  
  
He smiled at her adoringly.  
  
"Aishiteru, my cherry blossom, my ying fa," he murmured to her.  
  
"I love you too, little wolf!" Sakura said as she kissed him again, a light- teasing kiss, leaving him breathless.  
  
"Just you wait till tonight!" he promised her.  
  
"Ooh, you make that sound so enticing," Sakura said coyly, as she stepped down from the platform to greet the guests.  
  
"What if it is?" Syaoran grinned at her, a slightly evil smile on his lips.  
  
"I can't wait!" Sakura whispered back.  
  
Right now, she was focused solely on her true love. She knew that they would be together forever, and she truly loved this Chinese warrior that she was with now.  
  
  
  
Gomen nasi for not updating in like, forever! And look, another long one.oops, gomen! Well, was it better? Or was it a waste of my time? Review please! Arigato and sayonara!  
  
~Ruby 


End file.
